The invention relates to the field of devices to treat human skin and more specifically to a microdermabrasion tool.
As people age, they look for ways to maintain a youthful appearance. Some invasive cosmetic techniques include surgical approaches including eye lifts, face lifts, skin grafts, and breast lifts. However, these invasive techniques also have risks and potential complications. Some people have died during cosmetic surgery operations. Therefore, it is desirable to have noninvasive cosmetic techniques.
A noninvasive technique for obtaining a more youthful appearance is through microdermabrasion. Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone.
The process of microdermabrasion must be performed with a certain degree of accuracy, so that underlying live layers of skin tissue are not removed or damaged, but that enough dead cells are removed to give effective results. There is a continuing demand for microdermabrasion systems that are easier, safer, and more comfortable to use. Therefore, there is a need for improved system, devices, and techniques for performing microdermabrasion.